The problem behind the invention is to provide a device having a broad field of use and which does not require tools/machinery for the mounting and replacement thereof, but still offers a good attachment without any risk for unintentional release of the attachment part.
The most common way to attach a buckle or a part of a buckle or similar element to a piece of garment, is to sew a strip having a buckle threaded into the strip onto the piece of garment, or to rivet or sew a buckle to a strip already attached to the piece of garment. The rivetting method requires special machinery for practical production, machinery which will be found rarely in a garment manufacturing industry. The cost of machinery is high and the method of using a strip of material as an intermediate part between the buckle and the piece of garment implies an additional process step.